Iconoclastia
by Mr. Mandias
Summary: O que ele não podia ver antes é que ela ficava ainda mais linda e perfeita sob a luz crepuscular do sol nascente.


Foi necessária uma aproximação séria para que James percebesse que ele estava, involuntariamente, tentando destruir algo que ele amava.

Até aquela noite, no auge dos seus dezesseis anos, com Lily Evans deitada no seu ombro em uma noite particularmente fria de janeiro, em frente a aconchegante lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória, ele não havia se dado conta do óbvio.

Ele era terrível e cruelmente iconoclasta.

Como um martelo no crepúsculo ou um feitiço destrutivo em potência máxima.

E Lily Evans, a perfeição em pessoa, era seu ídolo.

Não se confunda, ele não queria destruí-la ao pé da letra ou no sentido mais óbvio da expressão, mas ele agia para machucá-la, para torná-la menos perfeita.

A lógica era facilmente explicável como um comportamento egoisticamente instintivo.

Se algo era bom demais para ele, então ele só precisava tornar esse algo ruim o suficiente para que a balança ficasse equilibrada.

A risada de Evans e os fios ruivos roçando contra seu rosto naquela fria noite de janeiro, de repente, pareciam queimá-lo e queimaram por semanas.

"Sirius." Lembrava de chamar seu amigo alguns dias depois, em uma tentativa desesperada de buscar por um conselho. "Eu acho que estou destruindo ela."

É claro que seu amigo não entendeu.

Sirius Black tinha uma tendência a rir de assuntos sérios.

A situação não foi tão diferente com seus outros amigos. Peter não entendeu sua preocupação e Remus a descartou como sendo uma paranoia qualquer.

A ação natural, ao constatar um comportamento destrutivo, era reeducar as próprias ações.

No início, James tentou evitá-la.

Esforço fadado ao fracasso, considerando que seu eu egoísta não conseguia ficar mais do que duas horas completas sem olhar pra ela, cinco horas sem discutir com ela ou um dia sem sentir o cheiro dela.

Ele não tinha vergonha de admitir que era obcecado.

Sobretudo quando ele sabia que, nos dias de hoje, ela havia superado a persistente aversão e a aparente alergia a Potter e estava bastante disposta a aconchegar-se com ele no sofá.

De forma platônica é claro, mas, ainda assim, era um péssimo momento para seus avanços finalmente terem sucesso.

A segunda tentativa foi menos invasiva e mais orgânica.

Ou, pelo menos, ele pensou isso, até o momento em que toda a torre da Grifinória o encarou em silêncio incrédulo ao vê-lo afastar um copo de Whisky de Fogo de sua amada ruiva na mesma noite em que negou um desafio perfeitamente válido de levá-la para um passeio noturno pelos corredores do castelo, em pleno toque de recolher, cortesia de Sirius Black, durante um jogo de girar a garrafa.

Aquela foi a primeira vez, em muitos meses, que James viu Lily encarando-o com suspeita.

E isso quase o matou, figurativamente.

Ironicamente, quem o pressionou sobre isso não foi Lily e tampouco seus amigos Marotos.

"Qual é o seu jogo, James?" Perguntou Alice frustrada em um canto qualquer da sala comunal. "Todos esses anos correndo atrás dela como um cachorrinho, a enlouquecendo pelos corredores e quando você consegue sua chance é assim que age?"

"Eu não tenho feito nada demais."

"Você não tem feito nada demais." Concordou Alice de forma sarcástica. "Exceto evitá-la e agir de forma estranha perto dela." Esclareceu a garota. "No começo parecia fofo, achei que você não sabia como agir com a proximidade, mas agora é simplesmente patético. Então diga, desenvolveu uma inexplicável alergia a Lily Evans nas últimas semanas?"

Não é como se James estivesse tentando esconder suas preocupações.

"Você por acaso já olhou para nós dois um ao lado do outro?" Perguntou o garoto angustiado ajeitando os óculos e bagunçando, ainda mais, o cabelo. "Eu não sou bom para ela."

Alice parecia confusa.

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?" Questionou a garota incrédula. "Depois de todo esse tempo a perseguindo você decidiu de forma arbitrária que vocês não são bons um para o outro?"

"Não, não é isso." Explicou ele. "Eu não sou bom para ela." Esclareceu com ênfase no sujeito. "Eu a faço fazer coisas estúpidas, coisas que ela não quer fazer. Isso não é certo."

Como num passe de mágica, Alice passou de confusa para aborrecida.

"E quem você pensa que é para dizer o que é bom ou não para ela?" Questionou a garota implacável. "Decidir o que ela gosta ou não gosta e o que quer ou não fazer, essas são escolhas dela e, por mais maluquice que pareça, ela, aparentemente, escolheu abrir mão de alguns valores antigos para ser sua amiga, para estar ao seu lado. Além do mais, você investiu muito esforço ao longo dos anos para que ela chegasse até esse ponto."

James agora parecia ainda mais angustiado.

"Você não entende?" Perguntou ele. "É exatamente isso que eu quero evitar. Percebi isso a algum tempo, eu estou a transformando, destruindo-a e eu não quero isso. Ela é Lily Evans, a personalidade dela é o que a torna única."

"James, você não está fazendo sentido."

"É assim que as coisas são, Alice." Insistiu ele. "Ela é certinha, perfeita e sem defeitos. É assim que ela é e eu não posso fazê-la descer um degrau apenas para que estejamos no mesmo nível. Lily Evans não toma Whisky de fogo na sala comunal com James Potter, ela não saí a noite pelos corredores após o toque de recolher e, sem dúvidas, ela não cultiva uma amizade com um degenerado como eu."

Alice parecia, finalmente, ter entendido.

"Você está a idealizando." Comentou ela dando um passo atrás e franzindo a testa, como se aquilo respondesse todas as suas dúvidas. "No fim, é decepcionante que você pense assim."

A bronca de Alice não o convenceu a mudar sua tática, muito pelo contrário.

Mas apenas até o inevitável acontecer.

Ironicamente, ele estava sentado no mesmo canto, em frente a lareira, em que ele percebeu a primeira vez a gravidade de seus atos.

Evans o surpreendeu sentando ao seu lado, na exata posição em que estavam na primeira vez, como um ciclo se fechando.

"Ei." Cumprimentou ela em voz baixa, incerta do que dizer.

"Ei." Retornou ele sem desviar os olhos do fogo a sua frente, instantaneamente nervoso pela presença dela e alarmado pela condição vazia da sala comunal. Já era tão tarde?

Lily não pareceu remotamente interessada em dizer nada por alguns segundos, apenas procurando uma posição mais confortável em seu ombro tenso.

"Você tem me evitado." James gemeu, mas não negou. "Lice conversou comigo, ela não me explicou com detalhes o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, atualmente, mas não precisa ser nenhum gênio para entender que se trata de alguma estupidez sem sentido."

"Alice devia aprender a manter a boca fechada." Resmungou James, finalmente começando a relaxar, não resistindo ao efeito calmante que a voz de Lily tinha sobre ele.

No fim do dia ele ainda era apenas um rapaz egoísta, hipócrita e irremediavelmente apaixonado.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Lily finalmente, com alguma insegurança, ignorando a pequena farpa dirigida a sua melhor amiga. "Eu achei que estávamos nos dando bem, eu por acaso fiz algo errado?"

James se endireitou na poltrona e a encarou, horrorizado, em alguma medida, que ela pudesse pensar que cometeu um erro sequer naquele relacionamento.

"É claro que não!" Exclamou em tom de finalidade.

"Então me fale." Voltou a pressionar a ruiva frustrada, com seus olhos verdes expressivos estreitando em um misto de insegurança e raiva. "Você está com ciúmes?" Arriscou ela. "Porque se for, saiba que eu não tenho nada com o garoto Clark, tenho sentado com ele nas aulas e na biblioteca por que somos parceiros no projeto de fetiços."

James a interrompeu.

"Não é nada disso Lily." Suspirou ele finalmente para a confusão da garota. "É só que essa…" Parou, incerto de como definir. "Coisa, que nós temos, está fazendo mal para você e a culpa é minha."

"Oh…" Exclamou ela surpresa e sem saber direito como reagir.

"Eu sou ruim para você Lily, isso é óbvio." Finalizou ele derrotado.

"Eu acho que entendi." Disse a garota afastando-se de sua posição colada ao rapaz de olhos castanhos e óculos.

James imediatamente notou que ela parecia machucada.

"Você entende mesmo?" Perguntou incerto.

"É claro." Disse ela, como se fosse óbvio. "Você conseguiu o que queria e agora se cansou. O desenvolvimento óbvio é me dispensar o mais rápido possível."

James levantou da cadeira irritado passando a mão pelos seus fios rebeldes de forma errática.

Enquanto isso, Lily se encolheu na poltrona, não esperando a reação abrupta do outro.

"Você definitivamente não entendeu." Falou ele levantando a voz e respirando fundo antes de se ajoelhar na poltrona em frente a ruiva e segurar as suas mãos. "Entenda o óbvio Lily." Pediu o Potter. "Olhe para você e depois para mim."

Lily fez uma careta encarando as mãos unidas.

"Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar, se está cansado disso apenas diga, eu não vou mais incomodá-lo."

Isso jamais teria saído dos lábios daquela garota há alguns meses. James, inconscientemente, já havia feito um estrago.

"Pense no que acabou de falar." Sussurrou ele finalmente e de forma íntima. "Eu sou uma má influência para você." Ele admite. "Você é perfeita e eu não tenho medo de dizer que eu te amo e que estou loucamente apaixonado por você há tanto tempo que nem consigo me lembrar exatamente quando começou, mas eu estou estragando isso." Fez uma pausa acariciando as mãos da jovem mulher sentada a sua frente, que encarava sua confissão com olhos arregalados e um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estou te transformando em uma versão pior de você. Um dia você vai se arrepender de ter deixado eu fazer isso e vai me odiar, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer."

A expressão de surpresa não deixou o rosto de Lily, mas a angústia em seus olhos, deu lugar, lentamente ao alívio.

"Seu idiota." Falou ela antes de puxá-lo violentamente em sua direção, derrubando ambos no sofá.

Era a primeira vez que James sentia os lábios de Lily Evans nos seus e era incrível que ela tivesse iniciado o contato.

A infinidade de sensações, gostos e texturas da jovem a sua frente o levou a, imediatamente, esquecer de todos os motivos que o levaram a tentar se afastar.

Essa Lily Evans que gostava dele, começava a perceber James, conseguia ser ainda mais perfeita que a antiga Lily que gritava com ele nos corredores.

"Eu não sou perfeita James." Falou ela em um sussurro sorridente se afastando brevemente, sem, no entanto, aumentar a distância entre seus corpos ou deixar que ele saísse da posição que ocupava em cima dela na aconchegante poltrona. "Uma pessoa perfeita jamais se deixaria apaixonar por um idiota como você." Explicou ela antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

James discordava.

Era como uma nova epifania.

Lily Evans podia até ser a imagem exata do céu, a perfeição idealizada na forma de pessoa e aquele instante podia até ser o crepúsculo dela.

Naquele instante, ele a viu claramente pela primeira vez, com todas as imperfeições que criavam a perfeição, e se apaixonou ainda mais.

Pois, no fim das contas, a resposta era muito simples: o que ele não podia ver antes é que ela ficava ainda mais linda e perfeita sob a luz crepuscular do sol nascente.


End file.
